In certain types of conventional flush valves, the actuator member or handle, when operated by the user, acts on an actuator or control valve to be opened so that an actuator or control chamber, which previously was pressurized to maintain the main valve closed, is vented. Consequently, upon the venting of the control chamber, the force seeking to maintain the main valve closed is diminished so that the main valve can open and start the flushing action. As long as the actuator handle is operated so as to act on the actuator or control valve, the flushing action will continue. This has caused a good deal of difficulty in the past, for malfunctioning or sticky actuator handles, as well as indifferent, careless or mischievous people, may cause the actuator handle to remain in the position so that the flushing action continues indefinitely. This results in an overloading of the associated drainage system, and, especially in cases where more than one such flush valve continues to flush, can result in flooding and consequent serious damage to the premises.